The Christmas Wish
by No1butjoe
Summary: I know it's a little early for Christmas, but the explanation's inside. YYxY R&R. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


The Christmas Wish!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: I know it's a little early for Christmas stories, but I never seem to get around to writing one around that time. So, I guess you could say I'm jumping the gun. Lol. Anyway, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, so I hope it turns out okay. **

**/Yugi/**

**//Yami//**

**Disclaimer – Nope. Don't own it.**

**Summary – It's Yugi's first Christmas without Yami. **

**Warning: Yugi is slightly out of character, but you have to understand, Yami's gone and, well, that would be telling now wouldn't it? **

**ALSO, CHANCES OF YAOI! DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ!!!!**

_**(Yugi's Point of View)**_

"I hate Christmas," I mumbled under my breath, shoving my hands into my pockets and continuing on my way down the sidewalk.

I watched as families hurried along the streets, laughing and smiling at things they were buying for their friends. Unconsciously, I reached for the millennium puzzle that usually stayed around my neck, but, upon grabbing thin air, I sighed. I forgot it was gone, along with my best friend.

/I miss you, Yami./

I knew he couldn't hear me, but it felt good all the same. Just to talk

to myself. Yeah, it may sound crazy, but that's what I get for being without Yami for almost a year.

"Hey, Yugi! Wait up!"

I turned with a forced smile at the sound of my friend, Joey Wheeler's, voice. He ran up to me and placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, Joey," I greeted him. "Are you okay?"

He straightened up and smiled at me.

"I'm fine, Yuge," he replied, grabbing my arm. "Come on. I got something to show ya!"

Frowning, I couldn't do anything else, but follow.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Uh, Joey, I'm pretty sure I already know where I live."

Sure enough, we were standing outside of the Game Shop. I pulled my hand free of Joey's grasp and sighed.

"Yugi, uh, it's not where I was taking you, but it's what's inside," Joey called from behind me.

I stopped in my tracks. What was he going on about? I waited patiently as Joey dropped to my level and placed each of his hands on my shoulders.

"Yugi, what's the one thing you want most for Christmas this year?" he asked, staring me straight in the eye.

I chuckled a little.

"Joey, you know that as well as I do," I answered, shaking off his hands. "I want Yami to come back, but we both know that it's impossible."

"Is it, Yugi?" Joey asked, the seriousness in his face starting to scare me. "Is it really impossible?"

I eyed him curiously, then felt his forehead with the back of my hand.

"Are you feeling okay, Joey?" This wasn't like him at all. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

Joey grinned and shook his head.

"Go see for yourself, Yuge," he said, nodding towards the shop.

Something about the way he said it made me want to turn and run. What in the world was going on? Joey was acting weirder than normal. Come to think of it, all of my friends had in the past few days.

_Flashback_

"_Yugi, are you excited about Christmas this year?" Tea asked. _

_I shook my head._

"_Not really."_

"_Aw, give it a chance, Yugi," she advised, giving me a wink. "Who knows? Maybe something wonderful will happen."_

_End Flashback_

"Joey, what-"

He was pushing me towards the door. That's when another thing came to mind.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Yugi, has anyone told you yet?" Tristan asked me, slapping me harder than usual on the back._

_I looked up at him in confusion. _

"_Told me what?" I asked, confused. _

_At that moment, Joey happened to come by and clamped a hand over Tristan's mouth._

"_Not yet, doofus," he hissed in his ear._

_End Flashback_

"Grandpa, I'm home!" I shouted, placing my book bag on the table and looking around. Everything was set up for Christmas morning. The tree was decorated and already wrapped gifts were sitting underneath, just waiting to be opened. My stocking was hanging over the fireplace, along with a second one. My heart froze as I recognized it.

_Flashback_

"_But, Yugi, what am I going to do with a huge sock?" Yami asked, examining the stocking curiously._

_I laughed at his lack of knowledge. _

"_No, silly. We put it over the fireplace and wait for Santa to fill it with toys and stuff," I explained. "Here, just so we don't get 'em confused, lets put your name on it."_

_End Flashback_

Grandpa came downstairs at that moment.

"Oh, hello, Yugi. I didn't realize you were home from school so soon."

My gaze was still fixated on the stocking hanging next to mine.

"We had a half day," I said, as if that explained everything. "Grandpa, what's his stocking doing hanging up?"

I watched as he turned around and sighed.

"So, you noticed it, huh?" he asked, stating the obvious. "Well, that's a surprise I was hoping to save for Christmas day, but if you insist, Yugi. It's upstairs in your room. But here."

My heart constricted as he handed me the puzzle.

"You may want to hold onto this for now."

I caught the teasing glint in his eyes and my own widened. It wasn't possible, was it? Without another thought, I placed the puzzle around my neck and rushed up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. Standing outside of my room, I struggled to catch my breath. I closed my eyes, searching for something that hadn't been there for a long time.

/Y-Yami?/

There was no reply and I dejectedly placed my hand on the doorknob. Before I could turn it, a familiar presence entered my mind. A wonderful warmth spread through me as the one voice I had been waiting to hear spoke.

//Hello, Yugi.//

The door flung open and I looked wildly around the room, searching. There he was, standing with his back towards me, looking out the window.

I felt my tears enter my eyes and choked back a sob.

/It really is you, isn't it?/

I heard a chuckle from him as he turned to face me, his hands, which had been crossed over his chest, falling to his sides.

//Who else would it be, little one?//

My heart flipped over in my chest as I crossed the distance between us and flung my arms around him. I sighed contentedly as I felt his strong arms come around me to return the embrace.

/I missed you, Yami./

//And I, you, Yugi.//

I wiped my eyes and slowly pulled away, but not breaking contact for fear he'd disappear.

/How? How are you here?/

Yami smiled down at me.

//Your grandfather and friends had something to do with it.//

It struck me right then. That's why Tea was saying those things and why Tristan wanted to know if I'd been told. It's also why Joey wanted me to come home so soon. They had all known Yami would be here, waiting for me.

//Are you disappointed?//

I looked up at Yami, shocked he could ask such a ridiculous question.

/Not at all! I-/

I felt Yami's hold on me tighten.

//What is it?//

/I wished for this ever since Halloween came. I-I just wanted to have you back, Yami. I didn't want you to leave me./

With that last sentence, I buried my face into his chest, the tears threatening to come once more. I felt myself being lifted into Yami's arms and I snuggled against him, hiccupping from crying so much.

//I'll never leave you, Yugi. I never could. I love you too much for that to happen.//

My eyes widened and I snuggled closer to my yami.

/I love you, too./

With that said and my body drained of energy, I fell fast asleep in Yami's arms, dreaming of, not only sugar plums, but my best friend and lover being right by my side on Christmas morning.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. 7 pages in Microsoft Word, people. Man, are my fingers tired! Anyway, R&R. Tell me if you liked it, hated it, thought it was cute, etc! **


End file.
